Female Influence
by x-jordz
Summary: Kate stuck the point of her stiletto into his windpipe with a little force, “answer me Jerk!”' when things get tough, don't get in the way of an overprotective older sister... rated T for adult themes and frequent violence.
1. 19 years and still protective

Hey everybody! Just to let you know I don't know anything about the way American schools run or are operated (DON'T SHOOT THE MESSENGER! I'm an aussie, remember?) the way it works is in Oz we have 7 subjects per day running for 45 minutes each.

Apparently in Canada they have 4 subjects which are the same every day at the same time every day. I dunno, just ignore the short brunette talking to you right now… that's right, walk away and start reading or something.

Chapter one: Past.

Mary spoke quietly to her tiny son lying in his crib while holding her only daughter, "go to sleep now Sammy. Katie, are you gonna say goodnight to Sammy?" Kate took her head off of her mothers shoulder and waved at the baby, "night night" she said and motioned for Mary to put her down.

"is he still running a fever?" John asked from the doorway. "no, he's better now. I think I might be catching whatever he's got" she replied and watched as Kate ran into her father's arms. "hey baby, it's time for bed now" he told her and proceeded to take her into her room.

Dean ran into the room and bumped into his dad's leg, "sorry dad" he said softly and attached his hand to Mary's, "can you tuck me in mummy?" he asked and dragged Mary from the room. John turned off the light and made his way to Kate's bedroom.

20 minutes later when all of the children were in bed Mary flopped down onto her own mattress. The kids were always hard to put to sleep but she enjoyed every minute of it. Just as her eyes closed the baby monitor crackled and Sam's whimpering could be heard.

"damn" she muttered and forced herself awake. She opened the door and saw John telling her to be quiet. That was okay, she could go back to sleep. First she needed a glass of water. Mary walked slowly down the stairs and was halfway to the kitchen when she noticed John asleep on the couch with the TV blaring.

Fear filled her body and she ran up the stairs into Sam's room, where a terrible fate met her. She screamed and John jerked awake, then ran up the stairs after her. He reached the bedroom and thought it must have been his imagination. He stroked Sam's cheek and a drop of blood fell onto the pillow next to his head.

John smeared it on the pillow with great interest and looked up at the ceiling. The woman he called his wife was pinned to the roof by some invisible force and there was a huge gash across her stomach. She gasped and was quickly engulfed by hell's flames.

John yelled and scooped up Sam, then plunked him into Dean's grasp. Dean had heard the scream and come to investigate. He was greeting by the sight of his Baby brother's nursery on fire. Kate was close behind him and demanded that John carry her out of the house.

They watched as the fire crews put out the blaze and whimpered as John put them in the car. "where are we going daddy?" Kate questioned him.

"I don't know, Honey. I don't know…"

_13 years later_

17 year old Dean swung a punch at his sister who quickly blocked it and tackled him to the ground. "I can kick your ass any day!" she exclaimed triumphantly and sat on Dean's chest. "that's great, but you seem to be killing me at the moment" he choked and shoved at his sister's stomach.

A chubby teenage Sam walked through the door and looked uninterestingly at his sister and brother sitting on the ground. "come on Sammy, give me a bit of a challenge. Not like this jerk here" Kate said and pointed at Dean. "no thanks" Sam replied and shuffled through his schoolbag.

"chicken" Kate teased, "_poulet"_ and Sam grabbed his book then left the lounge room. "reading books won't save your life one day Sammy!" she yelled after him and then looked back at her twin's face, which was slowly turning purple. "sorry dude" she said and stood up, then offered her hand to him as a sign of peace.

_5 years later_

Kate entered her brothers room to see him surrounded by envelopes and sheets of paper embossed with college logos. She jumped eagerly onto the bad, sending various acceptance letters flying.

"watcha doin'?" she asked as Sam started collecting the pieces of paper floating around the room. "deciding which college I'm going to. It's kinda obvious" he stated and gestured to the formal documents.

"really? I thought dad had decided he wasn't going to send you to college?" she told him and leant back against the headboard. "he can't make my decisions for me anymore Kate. I'm 18." He said and started shuffling papers into neat piles.

"so you are! I totally forgot! Why do ya wanna go to college anyhow?" she asked as she started reading a few of the letters. Sam grabbed a handful of envelopes and started to stuff the letters back into them, "because I want to get a decent job. I'm not a hunter like the rest of you" he told her.

"of course you are! You're a Winchester like the rest of us" she said, "but if you wanna go to college then we can't stop you. Just promise that you'll come and visit us" Kate bounced off of the bed and exited the room, then stuck her head back in.

"you know that if you don't come and visit within the first year I'll have to track you down myself. You know how good I am at tracking down people don't you?" she said and then flounced off. Sam shook his head and chuckled quietly. She'd have to get used to the fact that he wasn't going to come and visit.

He was only going to college to get away from his family.

_1 year later_

Kate smoothed out her mid-calf length white layered cotton skirt and knocked on the door of the small house in front of her. A man came to the door, "can I help you?" he asked kindly and opened the tattered flyscreen door.

"yes, you can actually. I'm looking for a Sam Winchester. Do you know where I might find him?" she stated in a professional don't-mess-with-me voice. "I don't know where he is exactly but you could try his roster"

the man opened the door and Kate stepped inside, then stared at the line of timetables stuck in the narrow hallway. "this one's his. I'm Tom by the way, Tom Gregson. I'm in charge of this house." He stuck his hand out and Kate shook it.

"judging by his roster he should be in… advanced physics 101. you've got a smart little friend here. That's the highest physics class you can get at the university" Tom told her, "he's not due to come back for another 10 minutes, would you like to wait for him?"

Kate nodded in reply and Tom directed her to the study room, "you can wait here or you can wait outside on the porch" he offered and Kate opted for the porch. She sat on the swinging chair and waited.

After about 5 minutes she became restless. Kate was not a patient person at the best of times. She pulled out her cell and proceeded to call Dean. "hey, it's me." She told him, "no, I haven't seen him yet you idiot! I asked the guy who's in charge and guess which class he's in" there was a silence and then Dean gave up, "_advanced_ physics 101. apparently the most difficult physics class you can get at this university"

Dean told her he had to go and they hung up. A few minutes later Kate stood up and peered at a group coming in from the main building. Easily the tallest one, there was Sam. Laughing and chatting with his mates.

Kate jumped eagerly off of the porch and ran towards him, flinging her arms out and attaching herself to her little brother. He hadn't changed much, except his hair was a little longer and he'd lost a bit of weight.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" he asked her quietly and she detached herself from him, "I kept my word. If you didn't make contact within the first year I'd hunt you down. So here I am!" she told him.

A guy moved away from the group and confronted Sam, "who's this then Sam? Sleeping with another girl, Jess wouldn't be happy about that; would she?" he said with a thick Scottish accent. The other guys in the group laughed and Kate stepped up to the plate to do a bit of batting,

"what's your name buddy? We haven't been introduced, I'm Kate. You can call me Kate or Katie, whatever floats your boat" she said in a flirtatious voice. The guy laughed and stuck his hand out, "you've got a nice little mistress here, Sam. I'm…"

he didn't get to finish the sentence when Kate twisted his arm around to his back; spun him around and kicked him behind the knee cap, causing him to collapse and fall onto the grass. Keeping his arm up behind his back she dug the sharp heel on her stiletto into his shoulder blades.

"I didn't tell you my last name did I? It's Winchester. Yeah, I'm Sam's sister. Mess with me again and you'll have something to squeal about _laddie." _she said the last word with a fake Scottish accent and then turned the guy over with a forceful shove,

"better yet, if you mess with my little brother here once I'm gone; you'll have 2 people on your tail. Did I mention that I have a twin brother who's equally as protective?" Kate stuck the point of her stiletto into his windpipe with a little force, "answer me Jerk!" she yelled at him and the man nodded quickly.

"come on Katie, we'll talk inside. Leave Chaser alone" Sam told her and tugged on her elbow that stuck out from her hip where she had placed her hand. "no, Sammy. I haven't fought with anyone but Dean for the last few months. I'm gonna finish this little, how do I put it… _misunderstanding"_

she took the point out of the guy's throat and motioned for him to stand up. Chaser stood up and dusted himself off. His little tittery girlfriend rushed to his side. Kate hadn't finished though, as Chaser collected his things she turned around from walking away with Sam and did one hell of a hook right into his nose.

CRUNCH!

Kate felt satisfaction as she watched, almost in slow motion, his nose disfigure and crumple up. Chaser howled and put his hand over his face. She took her stilettos off then walked over to where Sam was standing and gave a little mock wave to Chaser. She laughed quietly and headed over to the house.

A/N: so there it is, the new chapter… -sigh- I'm so cool. Nah, joke… anyhow this character is named after you Katie, you should feel proud! the next chapter should be up soon. more fighting... yay!


	2. Dad's gone missing

Female influence

Rightio, I am changing the whole series with this one easy decision. They have a sister! Dean's twin sister Kate. she's basically a female version of Dean, trust me. She's sorta based on me from the karate side of things.

Full name: Kate Emily Winchester

Age: 26

Appearance: Curly light brown hair reaching the shoulders, she looks almost exactly like her mother (except for the hair colour), sturdy structure, very pretty, 5 inches shorter than Sam

(that makes her…an inch shorter than Dean? Sorry, not familiar with inches. Centimetres are more my style)

Extra Facts: 1st Dan Black Belt (technically qualifies as Sensei).

Her understanding of supernatural and paranormal happenings is brilliant.

She loves the 'greatest hits of mullet rock' unlike Sam and happily lets Dean play them in the car.

Chapter 2: Surprise…

Kate pulled a hair-tie out of the glove box and wrapped it around her curly blonde hair, then tucked the ponytail into the hood of her thin black top. "I'll be back soon" she told Dean quietly, who nodded and started up the car to do a few laps of the neighbourhood.

She tugged on the doorhandle of Sam's house to find it opened easily, "he should know better" she muttered and found herself standing in a dark kitchen. Kate felt around for the light switch and knocked over a chair, "crap!" she exclaimed and saw a shadow moving towards the kitchen door.

Kate ran around the table in the middle of the room to escape this person. She threw an exceptional mawashi at the person's knee cap, an elbow into their chest then shoved her foot behind the person's knee watched him topple over. The two fought on the ground, Kate dodging various punches thrown at her face and abdomen.

The offender got on top of her and Kate aimed a kick square into his genitals, then watched him crumple in pain and rolled him over. The man raised his knees and she landed hard on them. "shit!" she muttered and aimed a punch at his nose. It hit him and he groaned. The tall male rolled out from under Kate and propped himself up on his elbows.

Kate's hood fell off and the man stared into her blue-grey eyes. "Katie?" he questioned and Kate stood up "yeah, and don't you ever forget It." then offered her hand to help him get up. "what are you doing here?" he asked once he was standing up, "looking for you, what else?" she answered him in a matter-of-factly voice, "Sammy, when was the last time you practised a few of the old karate moves eh? I kicked your ass, and I'm a chick" she scolded him and then gave him a hug.

The kitchen light went on and Sam pulled away, "what's going on here, Sam?" a girl stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at Sam and Kate hugging. "Jess, this is Kate. My sister." Sam explained and put his arm around Jess's shoulders. "no way!" Jess exclaimed, "this is your sister? I've heard so much about you!"

Kate stared at Sam, "really? What has Sammy told you about me exactly? Nothing bad I hope!" Jess wriggled out from under Sam's arm, "trust me, it was all good. I'm going to put some clothes on" she pranced off to the bedroom and Sam turned to face Kate again, "so what exactly are you doing here? Don't tell me you and Dean are just 'passing through' and decided to drop in at 3 in the morning!" he demanded.

"I am your older sister, I can visit whenever I like! Unfortunately, no. I wish that was the case. Dad's gone on a trip, and he hasn't been home for a while." She explained. "so what? He goes on trips all the time and he's always come back." Sam told her. "he went on a huntingtrip and he hasn't been home yet. He left 17 days ago" she expanded on the information.

Sam's face darkened, "you want me to help you two find him?" he asked, "I can't, I have an interview on Monday" he informed her. "so what?" she retorted, "skip it. Dad's more important than some job interview"

Sam sighed, Kate would never understand what kind of interview it was for. "I'll help you, as long as we get back here by Monday, ok?" he bargained with her. Kate nodded, "deal. Go get your stuff." She said and cocked her head towards the bedroom.

"so tell me again," Jess said slowly, "why are you going to look for your dad at 3 in the morning?" Sam stopped packing things into his bag, "he's probably up at the cabin shooting deer or something and we've gotta go up there and bring him home" he zipped up his bag and leant over Jessica, "I'll see you Sunday night, ok?"

they shared an intimate kiss for a while and then Kate knocked on the bedroom door, "come on Sam! We gotta go!' she whinged and jogged on the spot impatiently. "Jesus, Kate! You're so impatient!" he yelled and stroked Jess's cheek then swung his bag over his shoulder.

They reached the Impala conveniently parked over the other side of the road. "chuck your stuff in the boot Sammy" Kate said and signalled Dean to open the boot. It clicked open and Sam threw his bag in, then slammed it shut.

Sam reached for the handle of the passenger side door and Kate shoved him out of the way "you get the back, dude. The front's _my_ territory!" she said and swung her body into the seat. Her little brother shrugged and pulled the back door open.

"Mornin' Sammy!" Dean told him cheerfully, "we were gonna to wait until next morning but this stubborn girl we call our 'sister' demanded we come get you now. Blame her."

Kate nudged Dean, "I kicked his _ass_ when we were fighting in the kitchen!" she smirked at Sam. Both she and Dean laughed and high-fived. 'that's the first thing we're doing when we get to the motel. Revising a few of the good ol' self defence moves. No offence Sam, but you sucked when we started fighting!"

Kate pulled the hair tie out of her thick, honey coloured curls and Sam rolled his eyes as Dean started up the car and roared off into the night.

A/N: I told you she was one tough-ass chick! Kate and Dean are so similar, aren't they? Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue.

There's going to be a twist in the middle of the story (you'll have to wait to see what it is). I've already written the last chapter and no kidding, I had tears pouring down my cheeks. You will too…


	3. Jackass

Female influence

Chapter 2: Fighting with siblings can hurt sometimes!

I've changed the town for the first episode so I can put my own mystery in for them to work out.

Kate stared at the map spread out on top of the Impala, "I tell ya Dean, we should have taken a right at the intersection here" she pointed to a large highway on the map. "don't tell me where we should have turned! You're shit with directions, Kate Winchester!" he retorted immediately "swearing is a sign of stupidity, you know?" Kate smirked.

Dean sighed loudly, "this is one of the times when I wonder why I even considered inviting you to come and find Dad! I could've done it myself if you hadn't demanded on coming with me!"

Sam groaned and swung the door of the car open roughly, "Jesus Christ you two! We keep on travelling up this road until we get to here," he pointed at a small road branching off from the large highway, "and then we follow it until we get to Melville! Problem solved."

Kate stared at him, "where did you learn to read a map? Thanks anyhow. Dean, gimme the keys. I'm driving this time" she told him and Dean sighed again, "this is why I hate having a sister!" he told Sam as Kate clambered into the driver's side and adjusted the seat to her requirements.

Following Sam's directions they reached Melville before the hour ended. Kate pulled into the motel with extreme speed and narrowly missed the garbage bin beside them. Dean's knuckles pure white as he clutched into the door handle.

"That's why I never let you drive my baby anywhere. If you'd hit that bin I would have killed you." Kate rolled her eyes at him and took the keys out of the ignition, then slapped him across the cheek. "what was that for?" he asked innocently, "for being a Jerk." Kate answered simply and got out of the car. Dean followed her, then picked her up and slung her across his shoulder,

"Dean you jackass! Put me down now!" she laughed and pounded at his back with her fists as Dean spun her around wildly. "no! not until you take back what you said about me being a Jerk and a Jackass!" he told her and continued to spin around.

"Okay, okay! I take it back. You're not a Jerk and a Jackass." She told him and Dean put her down and she reached back into the car to put her shoes on. They were Ruby coloured and matched her top.

"you guys, I'm gonna go lie down. I don't feel too well" she told her brothers and grabbed the keys off of Sam. "ok then, we'll just…unpack for you!" Dean yelled after her and Kate laughed, "you do that!"

A/N: this is a really short chapter, I know (please don't shoot me!) there'll be more in the next one, I promise.

Next chapter: The Possibility of Deceit.

Kate has a secret.

Will she tell her brothers before it's too late?

Will they see her suffer?

Find out next time…


	4. Funerals scare me

Chapter 4 (I think): The Possibility of Deceit.

Like myself, Kate has a large amount of shoes.

This poem was a spur of the moment, I hope y'all like it.

Fear is possibility 

_my fear is possibility,_

_of living without you,_

_but no one can tamper with the ways of fate,_

_until it is far, far too late,_

_you were the only one that felt like home,_

_and now that I am all alone,_

_I have no home to go to,_

_It is a way of life I cannot control,_

_You were so inviting,_

_You loved me for who I was,_

_You told me the decisions I made were my own fault,_

_If they ever went wrong._

_Now I am left with nothing but memories,_

_And as I age,_

_They will slowly fade,_

_Until I forget you altogether,_

_I will not to erase you from my mind,_

_No matter how painful the memories,_

_And on my deathbed I will remember you,_

_How I loved you and you loved me,_

_I hope that you remember me too,_

_And when I join you in the city of guardians,_

_That you haven't forgotten me,_

_About the life you once had,_

Kate was watching a funeral from the back row of the church. She admired the flowers and decorations that were placed to remember this person. She watched for a while, then noticed the board they had out the front with a picture of the person.

'_in loving memory of_

_Kate Emily Winchester'_

'_1979-2006'_

'_she will have a place in our memories forever'_

Kate gasped, she was watching her own funeral. Her eyes darted to various people sitting in the church. Many old school friends, her Karate club she managed, all of her martial arts students and her family. Dean and Sam were standing out the front reading the eulogy.

_Kate stood up and sprinted towards them, then tugged on Sam's hand, "Sammy, it's me! Your sister Katie. I'm right here, I'm not dead! Please stop!" she screamed. Her brother did not reply, he simply patted Dean on the back. You could not hear what he was saying, it was like someone had muted the vision._

_She looked down at the page, but there were no words. It was blank. She rushed over to the coffin. There she was, as white as a sheet. Her hair was beautifully curled and she was wearing her favourite outfit, her white skirt and elegant blue top. _

_She ran back to the altar where Sam and Dean were finishing the eulogy. Sam had a tear running down his cheek, Kate wiped it away with her thumb. "if you can't see or hear me then I'll have to make you!" she said loudly and went to push over a flowerpot. Her hands went straight through it._

_She looked down at herself, she was fading away. In the distance she could see a bright light. Her mother and Jessica appeared, then beckoned to her to follow them. She shook her head violently and ran towards the back of the church. Kate tried to open the doors, but they were locked. She had no choice but to follow her mum and Jess._

_She made her way back to the front of the church and wrapped her arms around Sam. She told him to be careful, then moved onto Dean. She cried into his shoulder and took her silver thumb ring off and put it on his right ring finger. She kissed him and then took Jess's hand, who led her to the light. Her mother wiped away her tears and kissed her on the cheek. _

Kate woke with a start, temporarily forgetting where she was and tumbled out of the narrow bed she had been sleeping in. Sam rushed to her side, "are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

Dean nodded in recognition from the other side of the room, "you were having a bad dream. You should have seen yourself tossing around" he told her and went back to the laptop, "do you wanna tell us about it?" he offered.

Kate swore quietly at the pain now shooting up her back from the awkward way she had landed. "I was at…a funeral. It just scared me; that's all. Nothing to worry about." She hurried and changed the subject, "where's our next case?"

Dean spun the laptop around, "look familiar?" and his siblings found themselves looking at the White House. "you're shittin' me, right?" Kate scoffed, "how the hell are we going to get into the White House?"

Dean winked, "look at this." He clicked on another link and an ad flashed up.

_15th June_

_President Bush's official White House Ball._

An exclusive Ball for Town and City founders across the country. Dress is formal and strict admittance. You must show proof that you are a founder of a town in America.

Kate laughed, "you really think we're going to get in? You hate suits and you don't have a partner to go with!" she told him, "I won't even get started on the dancing side of things. This is a really dicky plan, even for you"

Dean pulled out a credit card, "care to go shopping Kate?" he smiled at her and handed her his wallet. "you are not making me go with you!" she told him and threw the wallet back to him. Dean shrugged, "it's either you or I have to pretend to be gay and take Sammy"

Sam looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "Kate, we're going to get you a new outfit!" he told her forcefully and grabbed his jacket. Kate rolled her eyes and took the wallet from Dean once again, "fine. On one condition though. No kissing or anything. Holding hands is as far as I'll go with you" she told Dean as she made her way out the door.

Kate slipped into the floor length red dress and zipped it up, "how about this one Sammy?" she asked Sam and came out of the dressing room. The dress itself was cherry coloured and had a sash that tied into a small bow at the back. It had several layers of soft netting under the dress so it flared out slightly and strapless.

Kate rustled around looking for a pair of shoes to wear and found a pair of open toed stilettos with a diamante buckle on each one. She then found a beautiful necklace with a long chain and a diamante like the buckles on her shoes.

Sam gasped, his sister wasn't usually the glamorous type. She liked to dress for comfort. "it looks great, you'll definitely fit in with everyone else at the Ball. Do you want it?" he asked her. Kate nodded eagerly, "I feel like this dress has been waiting for me!"

They paid for the dress, shoes and jewellery. Kate stopped on the way back to the car, "hold on! Dean and I are supposed to be married, right?" she pointed at her ring finger, "nothing here!" she took the wallet and sprinted over to the jewellers across the street.

She remerged with a small bag and a huge smile, "I bought whatever I wanted but I wasn't too sure about Dean so I got him a plain gold band. Do you reckon that'll be alright?" she asked and they both got in the car and drove back to the motel.

A/N: Yay! We're off to Washington! Tune in for the next chapter!


	5. illness

Chapter 5: Illness

_First of all before we get started, I would love to give warm fuzzies to each and every person who reviewed. _

_Me: thank you! I'm flattered. I honestly don't think my writing style is that good after some of the fanfics I read on here! Kate'll be a little more 'believable' in this chapter._

_Lady Livia: I'll add you to my favourites too! That's great you think Kate's awesome, I love her too._

_Ghostwriter: I'm glad you think it's funny. I get friends to proof read it before I post the story and they thought it was really good._

I just want to say that the virus used in this chapter is real. My mum had it. They think it was some mutated strain of something, something. I dunno. I wasn't listening when the doctor said it. She was in bed for roughly 2 to 3 weeks and lost heaps of weight. She couldn't eat and always wanted to sleep.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Supernatural (except the big poster and various pictures of Sammy and Dean in my locker) I wish I owned Sammy though. If I did we'd probably run away to the Whitsunday Islands or Vegas and get married. _

The Impala swerved as Kate stuck her hand in front of Sam's face while trying to take off her coat. "watch it!" he yelped and straightened the car up again. "sorry Sammy, I'm just feeling really hot at the moment!" she struggled to take off the thin jumper she also had on.

Dean pressed his hand up against her forehead, "you're coming down with a fever. Sammy, we need to stop at the next town so Katie can sleep. It's the only way the fever will break." Dean instructed his younger brother.

Sam peered at the signpost, "Guinness, 15 miles" he read as they zoomed past, "do you think you can last that long?" Kate nodded and fanned her face with her hand. They made it another 5 miles before Kate told Sam to pull over.

She rushed out the door and around the boot of the car, clutching her stomach. After another 5 minutes Dean made his way through the trees to see Kate falling to the ground, unconscious. "Sam!" he yelled and Sam came running.

They both carried her to the car and laid her on the back seat. Dean jumped in the front and Sam barely had time to get in before he took off. "there's something seriously wrong! She's never been this sick before. Ever!" Dean told Sam over the roar of the Impala.

With Dean at the wheel it took them less than 10 minutes to arrive in Guinness. They paid for a room at the motel and carried Kate inside. She moaned as they tucked her into the bed and muttered nonsense.

Sam helped Dean strip off her clothing, "go run the bath, she's burning up real fast now" Dean told Sam forcefully and listened to the water hiss and start pouring into the bath. He carried her in and dunked her in.

"she's gonna kill me for doing this but…" he peeled off her bra and knickers and shoved them in a corner of the small ensuite. They left the shower running for a while, keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't drown.

Kate snuggled into the warm bed that awaited her after the rather unpleasant and surprising cold bath. Sleep hit her almost instantly and she drifted off listening to her brothers argue.

"she's not going to get any better unless she sees a doctor" Sam told Dean, "this is not the common cold! She's been in that bed for 3 days, she hasn't eaten, drank or showered"

Dean threw his arms up in the air, "we don't have the cash to go to a doctor. It's going to have to wait." Sam lay down on the bed next to Kate and stroked her hair, "what if this thing kills her?" he said softly as Kate grasped onto his body, looking for heat.

"what, you think I want her to die or something? She's my twin sister for god's sake!" Dean flopped down into one of the soft armchairs in the room and thought for a while.

"I do have some money stashed away. We'll take her tomorrow to see the doctor." He decided and Sam shook his head, "she's growing weaker by the minute, we have to take her now." He started gathering various items of clothing and shoved them into a duffel bag.

Dean stood up and placed his hand on Sam's, squeezing just enough to get him to let go, "we'll take her in the morning, Sam" he shook the bag out of Sam's grasp and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Sammy?" Kate said quietly, and Sam turned his attention to his older sister, "what is it Kate?" he asked her softly and continued to stroke her hair. "listen to the jackass we call our brother. It might sound careless, but he knows what to do"

Sam stopped stroking her hair, "you need to see a doctor though. I'm not gonna risk your life to something we know nothing about" Kate waved that away, "I'll be fine until morning. Just promise me you won't hurt each other"

Sam and Dean nodded at the same time. "good" she whispered, then rolled over and went back to sleep. Sam sighed and pulled out the laptop, "I'm going to see if there's anything in this town we can hunt while we're here"

_2 weeks later_

Sam slammed the Impala's door closed and watched as Dean stroked the car, "it's okay Impala, he didn't mean it" then gave Sam a cocky grin. "there's something seriously wrong with you Dean" Sam told him.

They entered the motel room Sam saw Kate sitting down on the floor at the end of the bed, watching TV. The virus had taken its toll on her and she was a lot thinner than her usual muscular frame.

She had premature lines etched into her forehead, making her look tired and still sick. Her cheeks had lost their usual rosy glow and the sparkle in Kate's eyes had faded slightly. Still she smiled at them when they came in and stood up unsteadily to hug them.

"how'd you do with the water demons?" she asked with a fake hint of cheer in her voice that both boys noticed. Sam hugged his older sister when she reached out her arms.

"we know you want to be back in action but you're still weak right now. Next one we find you can help" Dean told her as he removed his coat and flopped down onto the bed.

"I know. I just have nothing to do. It's getting boring" she told him.

The cell rang from the bedside table and Kate snatched it up.

"hello?" she asked confidently, "yes, he's here, may I ask who's calling?" Kate held the phone out to Dean and as he went to take it she pulled it back, "who's Maxine?" she teased.

Dean took the phone from her and pressed his ear up against it, nodding and murmuring every so often. After a long time he finally hung up, "Maxine's seen dad" he concluded and set the phone back onto the desk.

"I'll ask again" Kate said, "who's Maxine?"

_The big question is here!_

Who is Maxine? 

_I'll tell you now she's not an ex-girlfriend of Dean's like Cassie was. Remember that. Get ready for the next chapter; aptly named, _

'_Who is Maxine?'_


	6. Who is Maxine?

Chapter 6: Who is Maxine?

_Now this chapter is a little twisted but you should be able to follow. My inspiration for this instalment is of course myself and 3 of my 13 or so relatives. New characters, Yay!_

_Sorry but I got a little distracted during the process of this chapter because of this damn IKEA catalogue –waves catalogue around-. It came in the mail and I swooped on it before mum. Needless to say, she's not a happy chappie that she didn't get to crease the pages before me.  _

_If you don't know who Janis Joplin is then shame on you! I know the words and tune of 'Me and Bobby McGee', 'cry baby' and 'move over' off by heart!_

Dean started stuffing his clothes into the nearest bag he could find then stopped, and turned around. His brother and sister were staring at him and he rolled his eyes, "Pack usually means pack, not gape open mouthed at me"

He told them and Sam shook his head, "not until you tell us who Maxine is" he said. Dean groaned,

"guys, could you just trust me on this one? You'll find out when we get there, it won't take long"

Kate folded her arms over her chest, "come on Sammy. If Dean thinks this 'Maxine' can be trusted then we'll go" she grabbed her bag and copied Dean in stuffing clothes into a bag. After a while Sam gave up and also put his clothes into his bag.

The car ride was almost silent, except for the Janis Joplin tape Kate popped in before driving off. She sung the words to 'Me and Bobby McGee' while Sam sat in the back seat typing on his laptop.

_Busted flat at bandruge,_

_Waiting for a train,_

_And I was feeling near faded as my jeans,_

_Bobby flagged down a truck to town,_

_Just before it rained,_

_And rode all the way to New Orleans,_

_I pull my harpoon,_

_And my green and red bandana,_

_I was playing soft while Bobby sang the blues,_

_Windshield wipers clack in time,_

_I held bobby's hand in mine,_

_We sang every song that driver knew,_

_Breathing's just another word for,_

_Nothin' left to lose,_

_Nothin',_

_I mean nothin' honey if it aint free,_

_But if feeling good was easy enough,_

_When he sang the blues,_

_Then feeling good was good enough for me,_

_Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee,_

_From the Kentucky coalmines,_

_To the California sun,_

_Where Bobby shared the secrets of my soul,_

_Through all kinds of weather,_

_And everything we'd done,_

_Yeah bobby baby, _

_Kept me closer to you,_

_I one day I missed Orleans,_

_I let him slip away,_

_He's looking for that home and I hope he finds it,_

_But on the train or not tomorrow,_

_We'll sing like yesterday,_

_To be holding bobby's body next to mine,_

_Breathing's just another word for,_

_Nothin' left to lose,_

_Nothin',_

_And that's all that bobby left me,_

_But if feeling good was easy enough,_

_When he sang the blues,_

_Then feeling good was good enough for me,_

_Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee,_

_And on and on and on and on,_

_Hey, hey, hey, Bobby McGee_

_Yeah!_

Kate had a brilliant voice that matched Janis's ranging, almost ragged voice perfectly and Sam enjoyed listening to her. Apparently their mother was a great singer when she was younger and Kate had inherited that trait.

He went back to the laptop and continued sorting through his college pictures. He came across one of him and Jessica and tears sparkled in the corner of his eyes. God he missed her. Sam always loved Jessica because of her Kate-like ways. She reminded him of home when he was at college.

Now that he spent all of his time with Kate he realised that she was almost exactly like Jessica. She was a walking talking memory of her. He shut the laptop with such force that Dean jumped in his seat.

Sam looked out the window and blinked away the tears as memories of Jessica flooded his head. Kate took one hand off of the steering wheel and patted his knee. Sam choked on a sob and Kate pulled the car over.

Sam shoved the door open and stormed out, breaking into a run across the field and scaring the birds out of the long grass. Kate and dean also opened their doors and got out. Kate took her shoes off and shoved them at Dean,

"wait here. I think I better handle this." She told him and set off in a run towards the other side of the wide field. Kate was the Tennessee state cross country champion in year 11 at school and had an unbeaten record.

She stopped about 50 metres away from the tree that Sam was now pounding his fists on. She watched as he stopped and leant up with his back up against it, the bark catching at his t-shirt as he slowly slid down.

He brought his long legs up to his chest and dug his head into his knees. She walked over and sat down next to him, leaning up against the tree.

"you were thinking about her, weren't you?" she asked him softly and he nodded slowly.

"you know you can always talk to me about it if you want" she offered and knelt next to him, lifting his chin up. she pulled his head down towards her chest and wrapped the other arm around his back.

Sam sniffled softly and let Kate stroke his sandy brown hair,

"She reminded me of you, you know? She had this, attitude about her that made me miss you and Dean and Dad so much when I went away. I never talked about my family to her, no matter how many times she asked"

he stopped to wipe his now running nose before continuing,

"she knew your names, that was probably it. When you came to the house that night she said that I had told her great things about you when all she knew was that you were Kate, Sam's older sister"

Kate sighed,

"maybe you should have told her what we did for a living and why you had left. When I came to get you it was like you were a different Sam entirely to the one that had left that house 2 years earlier."

Sam looked up at her, "why did you come and get me that day? You and Dean could have found dad on your own. You didn't need me."

Kate felt teary now, "I insisted you come. Dean said to leave you alone but I couldn't. I missed you. Coming back to the place we were staying at and not seeing you waiting or turning around on a hunt to get something from you and you weren't there"

Sam sat up, "so Dean didn't want me to come?" he questioned Kate. "sort of. He said you were a last resort and I said that you were a part of this whole ordeal. We fought for ages and on the way to get you we didn't talk"

She wiped at her eyes and a small chuckle escaped her lips, "I admire you Sammy. You stood up to Dad and fought for what you believe in. I never would have had the guts to do that. I asked if I could go to college once and he went ballistic"

Sam's eyebrows knitted together, "you wanted to go to college?" he questioned Kate and she nodded. 'I had the grades to as well. Dean didn't really care but I wanted to become a physiotherapist."

She paused to cough, " I think I know who Maxine is. I reckon she's the wife of an old marine buddy of Dad's. Dean asked her to keep an eye out for dad to see if he passed through California and obviously he did"

Sam looked to her with confusion written all over his face, "I thought dad didn't keep in touch with marine corp." He said and Kate shook her head, "so did I. Until I overheard Dean talking on the phone to them. I'd appreciate it if you pretend not to know"

Sam nodded and stood up, then offered a hand to Kate. She took it and they walked to the car hand in hand.

Kate pulled up to the curb and all 3 siblings watched as the fire crews struggled to put out a raging blaze at number 8. Dean quickly got out the car and raced up to the police line. "shit!" he muttered several times and ducked under the tape.

"chief! How severe is the damage?" he yelled out to an official in a fireman's suit. The man answered with a grave slow shake of the head, "no one could have escaped that fire. There weren't any survivors"

Dean sat down on a tree stump. Kate walked from the smouldering wreckage to the stump and motioned for him to move over, "so this was Maxine's house then?" she asked and Dean gave a grunt as a reply.

She gave a low whistle, "I guess someone beat us to the crossroads this time" she stood up and made her way to where Sam was crouching over a pile of ash. "watcha lookin' at?" was the enquiry. Sam stood up and let the ash fall through his long fingers.

"see the ash? That's not what ash should look like. It usually has chunks of half-burnt wood and cinders. This is almost like dust. It's not normal" he rubbed his fingers together and then scratched his forehead, leaving a huge black smear.

Kate giggled and motioned for him to bend down slightly, "what would you do without me; you big grubby child. Dean wouldn't have told you about this, he would have let you suffer the humility of looking like a Dalmatian"

As Kate rubbed fiercely at his head he continued talking, "whoever did this must have been a professional" she stopped, "you don't think this was an accident?" Sam stood up straight again, "of course I don't think this was an accident. Something did this"

Dean came over then and the two immediately ceased their conversation. "let's go" was his simple request and Sam obediently followed it. Kate stared at the house for a little while longer then walked off the premises to the Impala.

A/N: so there it is peoples. Another chapter. Tell me what you think and there's a free cookie in it for you. I won't update until I get 5 reviews (that means you Britt!)


	7. Crash and Burn

Chapter 7: Crash and Burn

Hi again! Stuff what I said about the 5 reviews. I couldn't wait to put this chappie up! Kate's gonna disappear for a chapter or two so we can get some Dean and Sam action. All you Dean lovers out there, prepare to be shocked, surprised and upset in many different ways. I'm sorry but I had to…..

_Yay! Another new character!_

Kate shuffled the tapes around and winced at the pain in her right side. 2 days before she had fallen off the bed in her sleep onto Dean's boot, causing a considerable amount of bruising. Dean started singing, _'great, another pain to add to the list' _she thought.

She reached over to turn the speakers down and Dean slapped her hand away, Kate protested angrily,

"have you ever heard yourself sing? Even tone-deaf Sammy back there could do a better job" she threw her thumb over her shoulder.

Sam looked up in a dazed state, "what?" he asked, then went back to chewing on his pencil. Kate rolled her eyes and watched as Dean picked up the box of tapes. She casually grabbed the other end as he pulled it towards him.

It was on.

The tug of war between them only started out as innocent fun but as usual both twins took it too far. Soon enough Dean took both hands off the steering wheel to take the box back. They both failed to notice the truck coming at a steady pace towards them.

"Dean, look out!" Kate screamed, then there was black; nothing but black.

_4 years later_

Dean groaned softly and rolled over in the hard bed he was lying on. Something restricted his movement slightly and he opened one bleary eye. He saw a drip connected to a needle in his arm and suddenly it all came flooding back to him.

He was in hospital. There was a crash. Kate and him were… fighting over a box of tapes. He'd taken his hands off the wheel to take the box back and they hadn't noticed the truck that came from the opposite direction.

How long had he been in hospital? Where were Sam and Kate? Questions overtook him and he felt the sudden urge to go to the toilet. Dean threw the covers back and grabbed the pole of the drip.

He stood up and took a step, then fell to the floor in agony. He let out a cry and a nurse came running. She helped him back to bed then exited the room. Soon a doctor calmly entered the room with his brother and Sam sat down opposite Dean.

The first thing Dean noticed was a huge scar running across Sam's collarbone. It looked healed over, but still like it was going to be there for the rest of his life. Sam caught him staring at it and pulled his t-shirt over it with an almost embarrassed look.

The doctor grabbed a chart out of the bedside drawer and shuffled through the documents. She sighed quietly. "okay Mr Winchester, it tells me here that when you had surgery a little while ago they had to remove some damaged muscle and then stitch the muscle back together"

She put the chart down on the chair, 'that's probably why you couldn't put weight on that leg" she pointed to his right leg, "you probably won't be able to use that leg properly any more, but we'll put you on several different painkillers and you'll be ok to leave the hospital in about 2 weeks"

Dean looked confused, "why 2 weeks? Why not today?" he asked. "Rehab" Sam said quietly and turned his head to look out the window. Dean looked at the doctor and she nodded. He exhaled deeply and lay back down on the bed.

The doctor smiled and walked backwards out the room, "I'll leave you two to catch up, shall I?" Dean nodded and looked back at Sam, "what's wrong with you Sammy?" he asked and Sam broke out of his trance.

"nothing" he lied, drumming his fingers nervously against his leg. Dean raised his eyebrow, "you're upset about something, aren't you?" Sam shot him one of those don't-mess-with-me looks. Dean pointed to Sam's fingers,

"you only do that when you're upset or nervous about something" he told him and Sam growled at Dean, "how would you feel if you had to tell your brother what he's missed out on in the last 4 years?"

Dean sat up and leant over, grabbing Sam around the jaw and pulling him towards himself, "don't you snap at me like that. I only asked you what was wrong!" he growled back and Sam pulled away.

"you didn't miss out on much" he surrendered, "Dad caught the demon and destroyed himself in the process. Kate disappeared a month after the crash, I got married and you now have a niece." He leant back in the chair and started to pull at his bottom lip, waiting for a reaction.

Dean stared at the floor for a while, "that's a lot to miss out on. What's the date today?" Sam checked his watch, "it's the 21st of September. Officially 4 years and a month after the crash" Dean chuckled, " now the other details"

The conversation was slightly broken, Dean tried to get it going.

"what's your wife's name?"

a pause, "Melanie"

"your kid?"

"Deanna"

"I knew I'd have an impact on your kids"

"Melanie suggested it, not me"

"ok then. When did you last see Kate?"

"a month after the crash"

"any idea of where she is now?"

"nope"

"when do I get to meet the family?"

"Melanie'll probably come by later with Deanna"

"great…"

"she usually comes to see you with me but she had to work"

"I see. What does she do?"

"she's a nurse"

"she hot?"

"back off, she's mine"

"never said she wasn't"

the conversation stopped there as the doctor re-entered the room with a bunch of pill bottles. She left a page with directions on the table at the end of the bed and went off to do her rounds. After a while Dean drifted off into a light sleep.

Two hours later he awoke to two people talking in hushed voices. He turned his head and the voices stopped. Out of the dim light he saw his brother and another girl in jeans arguing. He sat up and the girl stood up, "hi Dean. How are you feeling?"

She sounded southern, maybe from Texas or Utah. he shook her outstretched hand and Sam came up behind Mel, grabbing her around the waist. "this is my Texan Mel, My little cowgirl." He purred into her neck and she put her hand over the one on her stomach.

"stop it, Sam" she giggled, "you're such a softie" Dean looked quickly up and down her body, taking In all the details of his newly introduced sister in-law. She was a slender creature of about 25 with long legs and wavy dark chestnut coloured hair. Her daughter was a carbon copy of her, only smaller.

Deanna was still only little, but you could see her picking up some Winchester traits already. The 3 year old jumped at the slightest noises and took into consideration every detail of life. She stared at Dean for a long time, as if deciding whether he could be trusted.

Sam had a new life now. a new love, a child, a home, a great car. No time for hunting or his big brother. He had his own magazine for god's sake. Dean decided he'd leave as soon as possible to find his sister. No matter where she hid, he'd find her.

A/N: tune in for the next instalment in this really cool series, Hide and Seek. Until next time, my fellow Kate, Dean and Sam lovers!


End file.
